


Under the rain

by alienrice



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Both dumb dumb, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Really just self indulging, Sungseok, Yohan mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Prompt generator, thanks again.Seungyoun kissing Wooseok under the rain without anumbrella after a silly argument, proceeding to giggle it out.





	Under the rain

**Author's Note:**

> May not be as cute as the prompt sounds, but i just wanted to post something... this is unedited so i might change some after i wake up tomorrow? Idk but yeah, hoping this will do...

"Hey, hey... Wooseok-ah... come on, don't go... please.." Seungyoun called but it was ignored by the man that had walked ahead furious, leaving a clueless Seungyoun behind.  
  
"Baby, please? Tell me what's been bugging you?" He called again, Wooseok halted his steps. Wooseok always had a soft spot for Seungyoun calling him 'baby', and he hates it when the latter is taking advantage of that.  
  
The sky had already turned grey, and the people walking pass them had already taken out their umbrellas. Seungyoun can feel that it's going to rain any minute now and he can't let his boyfriend walks alone in the rain, especially when Wooseok falls sick very easily.  
  
Seungyoun turned Wooseok around gently while letting both of his hands stay at the latter's waist. He could feel Wooseok's body relax at his hold, "Baby, please tell me? What's wrong? Hmm?" He asks again, hoping this time Wooseok would finally tell him and wants to talk it out. They had plan to meet today for a date after both of them are done with their exams. They were supposed to celebrate together and Wooseok was the one very excited about it when Seungyoun had called him before. But just minutes after their date, Wooseok was already in a foul mood and he suddenly stormed off from the cafe they had plan to meet just when Seungyoun was about to order some drinks.   
  
"Just..." Wooseok stared at the ground, there were already droplets of rain on the surface of the road and he could feel drizzle of rain on his hair. He heard Seungyoun hummed, prompting him to continue.  
  
"Why didn't you wear the shirt?" Wooseok asks fiddling with his boyfriend's shirt, still staring at the ground.  
  
"Which shirt?" Seungyoun ask curiously, thinking of all the shirts he owns and tries to sort which ones that's making his baby mad.  
  
"You know! The shirt I gifted you, the one I left on your bed this morning!" Wooseok's voice suddenly rises, he finally looks up to meet Seungyoun's eyes and he was more frustrated when the latter gave no indication that he was sorry.  
  
"What? When? You drop by at my apartment this morning? Why didn't you tell me?" Seungyoun asks, because he really can't seem to recall any gift left on his bed when he got out from his apartment.   
  
Wooseok then grips the shirt he was wearing on both of his shoulders, trying to show Seungyoun. "It's like this, but in black. I folded it neatly and left it on your bed. It was my surprise for you..." Wooseok pouts, looking so disappointed "I was hoping you would wear it" he continues, as his shoulder slumped down.  
  
Seungyoun clasped his hand, finally understands of what's happening.  
  
"You mean, that was mine?!" Seungyoun almsot screamed, "Wooseok, baby, oh my goodness." He gasped and hit his head with his hand, hard. "you know I'm sharing the apartment with Yohan! I thought it was his... because he was doing the laundry today and thought he may have accidentally left the shirt on my bed!" He explained softly, not wanting his boyfriend to feel like it's his fault.  
  
"Aw, baby, were you mad that I didn't wear it? I'm sorry... you could've leave a note or something... I didn't know it was mine" Seungyoun reasons rubbing Wooseok's sides. He stared at his boyfriend with loving eyes, but he got worried when he sees a tear fell down from Wooseok's cheek. He instantly pull the latter to a hug, making Wooseok's forehead leans on his shoulder. The rain suddenly got harder and Seungyoun could feel his shirt was starting to get wet.  
  
"I'm so sorry... I will wear it okay? Should we go back to my apartment? I could change--"   
  
'It's--" Wooseok speaks, he felt his boyfriend's arm press against his back, holding him tighter. And now he felt all the things he was worrying about seemed ridiculous. All the thoughts and perceptions he had on Seungyoun before made him feel guilty. He had bought a couple tee for Seungyoun, hoping that the other would wear it to the date. He was just planning to show off their relationship a little bit, and since they are almost reaching their 300 days together, he just thought it would be good present. But when Seungyoun showed up not wearing it, he ponder in his mind that Seungyoun doesn't feel the same about showing off their relationship and conclude that maybe Seungyoun didn't want people to know that they were dating, or that he was his.  
  
But here he was, in Seungyoun arms, looking all too vulnerable as he clings to the latter's body, in the middle of a crowded park. Some of the people were even eye-ing them but ignored it because of the rain that was getting harsher.  
  
So he couldn't help but cry when Seungyoun told him that he had given the shirt to Yohan thinking that it wasn't his, and felt really stupid at how he didn't think of leaving a note behind because he could've avoid the misunderstanding leading to him throwing a tantrum like a child. He was so embarrassed at how sensitive he became. And he wants to blame it all on Seungyoun.  
  
"Okay come on, I don't want you to get sick and I can't let the shirt wait! I want to wear it immediately and for the rest of my life!" Seugyoun declares, giggling while still hugging his clingy baby. Wooseok then backed off and hits his boyfriend's chest softly when he hears that but he couldn't help but laugh too. They were both completely wet from the rain, their clothes were dripping and just when he was about to turn around again to start walking, he felt Seungyoun suddenly cups his cheeks making him stop.  
  
"I love you so much." Seungyoun says before he leans closer, Wooseok felt their breathing matched for seconds and when Seungyoun finally bring their lips together, he couldnt help but smile as he gives in, hoping that it would show his response. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was short wasnt it hehehehe uwu


End file.
